Gray's Little 'Holiday'
by Green-Chrystall
Summary: Apa yang diinginkan dari sebuah liburan? Bersantai, bersenang-senang, melepas beban, dan lainnya. Bagaimana dengan 'liburan' Gray? Yang pasti ia tidak akan melupakan 'liburan'nya ini.
1. Chapter 1

Lalala~ fict baru lagi~ idenya muncul tiba2 dan karena saya males ngetik jadinya lama deh XP *dikeroyok reader*

**WARNING : Minim deskripsi, kebanyakan titik-titik, adegan-adegan pendek, Gray kayaknya OOC, A/N 'cukup' panjang, bla-bla-bla~~**

_Err… Disclaimer… HM punya Natsume. Perlu ngak sih nulis ginian melulu? -_-;_

**Gray's Little 'Holiday'**

**-Part I-**

**

* * *

**

**Gray's POV**

"Hmm… sepertinya aku butuh liburan."

"Hah? Apa katamu, kakek tua?" Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Dia bilang 'liburan'?

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Gray. Setelah kau selesai dengan kalung itu, pulanglah ke Inn dan bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan berangkat malam ini."

Heh, benar dia mau berlibur. Sejak kapan kakek ini berniat menikmati masa tuanya?

…

Tunggu.

"Kita? Malam ini?"

"Ya, malam ini. Kau mendengarku, kan? Segeralah selesaikan tugasmu!"

Aku mengumpat dengan suara kecil. Kenapa dia tidak pergi sendiri saja? Kenapa harus memaksaku untuk ikut juga? Dan lagi, kenapa harus malam ini? Apa-apaan sih kakek itu?

"Cih." Aku salah membentuk permatanya. Kalung yang kukerjakan jadi mempunyai garis kecil di bagian permatanya, dan ini tidak bisa diperbaiki!

"Gray, konsentrasi!" bentak kakek itu. Sial. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat dan terus menemukan kesalahanku? Lagipula, kau yang mengganggu konsentrasiku, kakek tua!

* * *

"Umm... Kau sedang apa, Gray?" tanya Cliff, teman sekamarku saat ia memasuki kamar kami.

"Kau lihat?"

"Umm… Membereskan barang-barang?" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di atasnya.

"Ya. Kakek tua itu menyuruhku ikut dalam rencana liburannya dan kami akan berangkat malam ini juga," kataku sambil memasukkan beberapa stel baju ke dalam koper. "Kakek itu juga tidak memberi tahu berapa lama liburannya. Cih. Semoga saja ini cukup."

"Mungkin ke Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

…

Aku terhenti dari kegiatan beres-beresku. Mataku tertuju pada lantai kayu Inn.

…

"Ah, Gray? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran yang tadi sempat hinggap di otakku. "Tidak."

Aku kembali membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang kuperlukan. "Aku rasa tidak. Tidak mungkin kakek itu mengambil resiko berjalan di gunung saat malam. Kurasa kami akan menggunakan kapal."

Cliff bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak kiriku. "Gray, aku tahu kau masih sedih karena hal itu. Bersantailah di liburan ini, ya."

Aku menatap Cliff, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Akan kucoba." Lalu kembali mengurusi peralatanku.

Forget-Me-Not Valley…

Harvest Goddess, semoga tebakanku tepat.

Semoga saja kakek itu tidak berniat mengajakku ke sana.

* * *

Malam itu, kami pergi dari Mineral Town dengan menggunakan kapal feri. Angin bertiup dengan kencang malam ini, dan entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang kenyataan, angin malam serasa mendorongku untuk pergi dari Mineral Town.

Heh. Apa kota ini mengusirku keluar?

Setidaknya tebakanku tepat. Kami tidak menuju Forget-Me-Not Valley. Aku tidak akan dapat bersantai bila berada di tempat yang sangat memungkinkanku bertemu dengan kedua orang itu.

Bertemu dengannya…

Walau sedari Summer ia telah pindah ke desa itu, ia masih sering kutemui di Mineral Town. Dan orang itupun terkadang ikut serta.

"Fuh…" menghela napas panjang, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang disediakan di kapal. Kakekku, sebagaimana seharusnya orang tua, sudah tertidur di ranjang satunya.

Pemandangan laut dapat terlihat dari jendela di atas ranjangku. Awan berkumpul dan memenuhi langit, tetapi masih menyisakan tempat bagi sumber cahaya malam. Bulan, hampir membentuk purnama. Lautan tampak tenang, ombak tidak begitu besar. Sepertinya perjalanan ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

…

Yah, kapal ini akan tiba di tujuan besok pagi. Sebaiknya aku beristirahat.

* * *

"Gray, tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Bawaan kami hanya koper kakekku, koperku, dan beberapa tas berisikan entah-apapun-itu karena itu tas yang kakek bawa. Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk menanyainya tentang isi tas itu.

"Hm. Sekarang, kita cari hotel," kakek lalu memimpin jalan menuju hotel setelah bertanya arah pada salah seorang pelaut.

Pulau tempat kami berada bernama Sprout Island. Karena kami tiba mungkin sekitar jam 6 pagi, masih sedikit orang yang tampak berkeliaran di pulau kecil ini. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya melihat seorang pemuda berkulit hitam dengan bandana ungu sedang memancing di dermaga. Lalu ada seorang anak kecil berbaju ungu dengan topi tinggi berwarna ungu juga sedang berlari ke arah jembatan.

Hotel yang kami tuju terletak tidak jauh dari dermaga. Dari luar, terlihat hotel ini tidak lebih besar dari penginapan Doug, walau mungkin itu karena penginapan Doug merangkap bar dan restoran. Sebuah air mancur kecil menyambut kami di lobi, hotel ini sepertinya cukup ramai dan cukup mewah juga.

Setelah check in di hotel, kakekku berniat untuk mengelilingi kepulauan ini. Sementara aku masih berada di kamar, berniat untuk tidur. Dengkuran kakek semalam dengan sukses mencegahku untuk terlelap bahkan untuk tertidur sejenak saja.

...

…

Tok. Tok.

…

…

…

"Permisi."

"APA?" seruku pada siapapun-itu-yang-berani-mengganggu-usahaku-untuk-tidur.

"S-sa-sa-saya mau me-menyampaikan pesan da-dari k-ka-kakek Anda," jawab orang yang mengganggu usahaku untuk tidur itu.

"Cih." Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menatap pegawai hotel yang sedang ketakutan itu. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang berkesan marah. Ya, aku memang marah!

"I-itu… A-anda disuruh untuk p-pergi ke Volcano Island untuk mempelajari be-be-bebatuan di sana. Pe-perala-latannya ad-ada di tas ran-sel."

Jadi tujuan kami ke sini agar aku dapat belajar lebih? Aku mengacak-acak rambut oranyeku dengan sebelah tangan. Kakek itu tidak pernah habis membuatku kesal. "Ya, nanti aku ke sana."

"Ba-baiklah, s-saya permisi…" pegawai itu kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Geez. Bahkan aku belum terlelap sama sekali tadi. Kembali aku mengacak-acak rambutku, berharap rasa kesal ini dapat hilang. Walau tidak ada hasil juga.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu mengambil topi UMA yang kuletakkan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Kemudian aku mencari tas ransel berisi peralatan yang kuperlukan untuk menambang.

…

Aku terdiam sejenak. Pegawai itu bilang Volcano Island kan? Bukan Mine Island?

…

Belajar bebatuan berarti tempat itu pertambangan kan?

…

Ya. Seharusnya begitu.

Aku mencari tas ransel kakek yang berisi peralatan menambang lalu memikulnya di bahu. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar dari kamar menujuresepsionis untuk bertanya jalan ke Volcano Island.

* * *

"Hmm… Jadi ini Volcano Island?" gumamku sambil menatap sebuah gunung berapi lengkap dengan lahar yang masih mengalir menuju laut. Apa pulau ini tidak berbahaya? Dengan gunung yang masih aktif ini?

…

Tampaknya aman-aman saja.

Sebuah goa terletak pada kaki gunung berapi. Melihat tidak ada apa-apa lagi di pulau ini, aku memasuki goa tersebut. Bagian dalam goa cukup panas, tentu saja karena gunung berapi yang masih aktif ditambah lahar yang membendung di beberapa bagian dalam goa masih mengalir dari sumber bumi. Sepertinya lahar tidak pernah berhenti mengalir di pulau ini. Apa hal ini mungkin?

…

Tidak penting.

Beberapa pekerja sedang menambang di tempat-tempat yang berbeda. Memanggul tas ransel di pundak kiriku, aku memasuki pertambangan ini lebih dalam. Sebuah tangga diletakkan di pinggir dan aku memutuskan untuk turun lebih menuju bagian yang lebih dalam dari tambang ini.

* * *

Satu jam? Atau sudah dua jam?

Sepertinya aku sudah cukup menambang untuk hari ini. Tidak berasa bawaanku menjadi sangat berat. Menyeka keringat yang keluar, aku menghitung jumlah permata yang kudapat.

2 amethyst, 1 topaz, 3 moonstone, dan 1 ruby. Di tambang Mineral Town, permata-permata ini tidak bisa ditemukan. Seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirku. Tampaknya banyak hal yang bisa kupelajari di tempat ini.

Memasukkan semua permata itu ke dalam tas, aku kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas. Setibanya di atas, aku mendapati pekerja-pekerja tambang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Atau seseorang?

Tidak tertarik, aku melewati mereka menuju jalan keluar tambang itu. Tetapi sesuatu berwarna hitam tertangkap mataku. Aku menoleh ke arah kerumunan itu dan sebuah nama terlepas dari bibirku.

"Mary?"

**-Part I- End**

**

* * *

**

Nulis POV Gray kok banyak ngeluhnya ya? Dan karena menurut saya Gray itu banyak pikiran, jadi ngak terlalu deskripsiin lingkungannya (soalnya dia ngak meratiin) Gray rada OOC ngak sih? Kayaknya karakteristik Gray udah campur aduk di otak saya, dan ini hasilnya -.-; ini aja udah capek muter2 otak mikirin tindakan dia. Chapter yang puendek buanget buat ukuran saya ini, semua karena POV Gray! *dipukul pake palu*

Maaf karena dipotong di situ. Tadinya mau dibuat oneshot aja, tapi saya ngak tahan pengen motong di bagian "Mary?". Pengen banget motong di bagian itu! Jadinya saya bagi 2 deh, dan sekedar info, chapter 2 belum mulai ditulis sama sekali dan kemungkinan masih lama *dihajar rame2* mood buat nulis fict ini ilang sih dan saya ngak tahan pengen upload karena bagian sini udah jadi.

Yah, pokoknya komen dulu aja ceritanya sejauh ini gimana :) klo penulisan jelek, itu ngak bisa diapa2in kecuali mau Gray ngomong "Mentari telah terbenam di ufuk barat, sang bulan menghias langit malam dengan wajah cantiknya…" rasanya ngak cocok...

Buat temen-temen yang udah tau Gray dipair sama siapa, diem dulu ya XD ya, sebenernya ngak susah juga sih nebaknya toh di Suflower Archipelago ini cuma ada… Errr…. 7 bachelorettes? O.o Ok, tenang! Witch Princess pasti ngak kok! Jadi ada 6 calon! (Reader : Masih banyak!) *dihajar*

Y-ya… Segini dulu pokoknya ^^;

Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya melanjutkan fict yang ini :D maaf udah lama ilang dari HMI (dari FFN malah). Moga2 kemampuan menulis nggak menurun. Tanpa banyak basa basi, selamat membaca~ ^^

**WARNING : Minim deskripsi, kebanyakan titik-titik, adegan-adegan pendek, Gray kayaknya OOC, A/N 'cukup' panjang, bla-bla-bla~~**

_I don't have Harvest Moon~ I'm only a fan~__ with some imagination to write down :)_**  
**

**Gray's Little 'Holiday'**

**-Part II-**

**

* * *

Gray's POV**

Putih.

Kemanapun aku melihat, hanya putih bersih. Dunia tanpa bayangan. Yang ada hanya diriku sendiri.

Sunyi…

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara? Seseorang menuju sini?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah datangnya suara itu, dan hanya dapat melihat siluet seseorang. Sekujur tubuhnya dikelilingi cahaya putih, seperti seorang malaikat.

Siapa?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Entah sejak kapan, di sebelahku Cliff berdiri, juga memandang ke arah yang sama denganku. Tidak hanya Cliff. Kakek, Mayor, semua warga desa lainnya juga ada di sini, memandang ke arah siluet tersebut.

Siapa? Sosok siapa itu?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu semakin mendekat, hingga aku dapat mengenalinya. Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan, dan aku membatu melihat sosoknya yang kini tidak mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ia terus berjalan. Mendekat. Melewatiku. Menuju sebuah panggung. Menuju… orang itu.

Keduanya tersenyum satu dengan lain. Walau aku benci untuk mengakuinya, sosoknya saat ini adalah sosoknya yang paling cantik.

Aku benci. Karena ia dapat menjadi seperti itu bukan karenaku. Tetapi karena orang itu.

Kata-kata sakral pengikat janji keduanya diucapkan. Keduanya mengikat janji mereka di panggung itu, dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari seluruh penduduk desa sebagai ganti musik yang sudah terhenti.

Ketika keduanya membalikkan badannya, tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menjadi sambutan mereka disertai senyuman bahagia dari semuanya. Aku ikut bertepuk tangan pelan.

Sesaat kulihat gadis dan pemuda itu menatapku dan kubalas dengan seulas senyum tipis, agar ia tidak kecewa di hari bahagia ini. Walau dalam hati rasanya aku ingin meraung-raung akan ini.

Hari itu, saat itu, cintaku kandas. Tidak. Bahkan jauh sebelum hari itu. Sejak jauh hari, aku tahu perasaanku tidak akan terbalas.

Aku tahu.

Bahwa hatinya tidak akan menjadi milikku.

…

…

"Hey, Gray, bangun!"

Membuka kedua kelopak mataku, langit-langit berwarna oranye disertai wajah menyebalkan kakek langsung terlihat olehku. "Mimpi…" desahku pelan. Bangun dari posisi tidur, aku menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil memijit keningku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa di liburan inipun aku harus terbayang oleh sosok itu lagi?" bisikku.

"Bangun, Gray! Hari ini kau bebas untuk berkeliling, tapi jangan bermalas-malasan di sini!"

"Iya, Kakek…" Walau menjawab demikian, aku masih dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Pikiranku masih terfokus pada mimpi tadi.

…

…

…

"Ada apa kemarin?" Kakek bertanya dengan nada yang tidak biasanya terdengar… lembut?

"Ha?" Tidak percaya rasanya mendengar Kakek tua ini akan berbicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu. Jangan-jangan dia bukan Kakek?

"Sedari kemarin kau tampak berbeda."

Berbeda? Apanya? Apa bukan matamu yang sudah semakin rabun sehingga salah lihat? Malah menurutku kau sendiri yang berbeda hari ini.

Kakek tampak menghela napas panjang, "Sudahlah. Kau tidak mengerti, Gray."

"Apa yang bisa kumengerti kalau kau hanya mengatakan "Sedari kemarin kau tampak berbeda."?"

"… Cucu bodoh."

"Kakek bodoh!"

"Sudah, pergi sana. Hari ini aku tidak mau bertemu muka denganmu hingga malam nanti!" usir Kakek itu walau tidak dengan nada marahnya yang biasa.

Malas beradu mulut lagi dengannya, aku mengambil topi biruku dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamar hotel itu. Sembari mengumpat kecil, aku berjalan keluar dari hotel. Matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi, hari masih pagi dan udaranya sangat dingin! Sial Kakek tua itu!

Tidak mungkin aku berdiam diri di tengah udara sedingin ini, aku beranjak ke sebuah café yang kulihat kemarin. Duduk di salah satu kursi terujung, aku memesan segelas kopi hangat dan roti bakar untuk sarapan. Karena diusir begitu bangun, aku tidak bisa sarapan di hotel. Cih.

Selagi menyantap sarapan, aku kembali teringat akan mimpi tadi. Apa karena pertemuanku dengan gadis itu kemarin? Aku jadi memimpikan yang tidak-tidak… Gadis itu...

_~Flashback~_

"Mary?"

Tidak hanya bibirku yang terlepas mengucapkan nama itu. Badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya, menarik lengan gadis berambut hitam itu dari kerumunan pekerja tambang.

Ia kemudian menoleh.

Bukan.

Bukan Mary.

Mirip. Sangat mirip.

"Ah.. Maaf?" suara gadis itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Tanpa sadar aku masih terpaku menatap wajahnya sambil tetap memegang erat lengan kecilnya. Cepat-cepat kulepaskan lengan kecil itu dan menutupi wajahku dengan topi.

"Ah. Itu.. Maaf," ucapku sambil berusaha menghindar dari kontak mata dengannya, dengan bola mata hitam itu. "Aku… Tidak ada apa-apa. Permisi." Dengan cepat aku memutar badan, menuju pintu keluar tambang. Tetapi suara itu menghentikan langkahku.

"Tunggu!"

Badanku berbalik sendiri menghadap gadis itu, walau pandangan mataku tidak dapat kutujukan ke wajahnya.

"Ah. Tidak. Itu… Maaf, anu…" ucapnya terbata-bata. "Ini, kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan," tawarnya dengan menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan padaku.

Hm? Tanganku meraihnya aku mengamati bungkusan itu di tanganku. Tidak begitu besar, berlapiskan daun pandan dan bukan benda yang keras. Makanan?

"Itu bekal." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari benda di tanganku itu dan menatap wajah gadis itu dengan heran. "Aku biasa memberikan bekal untuk pekerja-pekerja tambang di sini. Kau orang baru?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum, senyum yang bahkan mirip dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya turis," jawabku singkat.

"Ah! Maaf, kupikir pekerja baru yang dikirim dari luar pulau!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ini," aku menyodorkan kembali bekal yang gadis itu berikan tadi.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Ambil saja. Aku selalu membuat bekal lebih untuk pekerja-pekerja sini. Umm… Anggaplah sebagai hadiah perkenalan. Namaku Sabrina. Siapa namamu?"

"Gray." Sabrina… ya.

"Salam kenal Gray. Semoga kau menikmati liburan di kepulauan ini yah," ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

_~Flashback End~_

Sabrina… ya…

"Ah, selamat pagi," seseorang menyapaku sekaligus menyadarkanku dari lamunan bahkan hampir membuatku tersedak karena sedang meminum kopi.

"Kau…"

**-Part II- End**

* * *

Ternyata memang fict ini lebih panjang dari target (target = 2 chapter). Mungkin bisa 4 atau lebih :9 *gampared*

Karena sudah lama nggak buat fict, moga2 masih berasa sama aura fict ini sama chapter lalu. Dan saya kehilangan bahan pembicaraan pembuatan fict ini karena bikinnya stengah tahun XD dikit2 ditambahi terus. Fict lain juga kabarnya sama XD *dikeroyok sekampung*

Ada yang bisa tebak2 2 orang yang dimimpiin Gray? :P dan apakah Sabrina OOC? Jujur saya kurang kenal Sabrina… Di bayangan saya dia itu rada2 lemot gimana…

Beneran bingung mau nulis apa lagi ^^; review sangat ditunggu :3 baik yang panjang lebar, yang mengkritik pedas, yang memuja2 *tendanged*, bahkan yang bakar2 pun saya terima semua! :D came here ya flamer! I'll glady receive your flames! :D

Review! Review! Review! –plak-


End file.
